Before It's Too Late
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: I have hoped for two years that the person inside you would be who you became. Rated T because of slight bad language. Hopefully betrays as sad as intended. Please Read and Review.


**A/N: For the second part of The Writer's challenge. I hope you like this, it is a new style of writing I was trying out :) I got the idea from Dashboard Confessionl's song Vindicated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters, and even though my idea came from the song Vindicated, I do not own it or the band. :)**

**Before It's Too Late**

The suit lay untouched on the bed, and Draco stared at it, his hands shaking, the sweat dripped down his back and he gulped back the thoughts that filled his mind. When his stood his legs wobbled beneath him, his palms stuck to the clothes as he picked them up off the bed. Slowly he put the dreaded outfit on.

When he was dressed he grabbed his wand and placed it in the front inside pocket, that's where he found something he swore he got rid of long ago. He pulled out a folded piece of paper, a program. The sight of it made Draco's knees buckle and he fell to the floor curling up against the bed, his eyes focused on the program.

xoxo

"You just don't get it!" Ginny yelled removing her earrings and pulling her hair out of the neat pony tail. The red spirals fell down around her face and she looked up at Draco, anger bubbling behind her eyes.

"You don't get it. I have to work to pay for the things you get," Draco snapped. Ginny, who by this point was sitting on the bed removing her shoes, snapped her head up to him, the fire in her eyes apparent now.

"I asked you to do one thing," she said calmly, this in fact scared Draco more. "All you had to do was get out of your own arse for one hour and join me at my boss' house for dinner. Do you know how bad you made me look? Not only did you not show up but you didn't tell anyone you were not showing up," her voice rose slightly.

"I doubt anyone noticed," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"I noticed Draco!" Ginny yelled standing up and moving to the cupboard to grab clothes. "I notice when you don't show up. I notice when you don't come to bed until three in the morning. I notice when you go out with your work mates instead of your girlfriend. I notice Draco and I matter. Because without me you would still be the same soul less bastard, but you wouldn't have someone who puts up with it," she snapped coming out of the closet in her pajamas. Draco wasn't looking at her but instead at the bed.

"Maybe I should just sleep in another room tonight," he said absent mindedly. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. Something she always did when she was about to burst. Draco took a quick glance at her and held back a smile that was creeping to his face.

"Don't worry, I will stay up and work," she said storming out of the room.

It was three thirty when Ginny heard a slight tap at the door. She didn't bother to answer to it because she knew Draco would walk in regardless. Sure enough a minute later Draco walked into the room and placed a flyer down next to her. The Ballet was being shown tomorrow night.

"Be ready by six," he said and left. Ginny smiled, that was the closest she would get to romance from Draco. But she loved it all the same.

xoxo

The ground was weak, Draco felt as if the floor would give way at any moment pushing him down into the centre of the earth, trapping him in the fire and taking away the only part of him that was still alive, his body.

He walked slowly to the front door where Taye, his house elf, was waiting. She handed him his broom and Draco pushed it back at her causing her to fall down against the coat rack and knock it over.

"For Merlin's sake! Clean that up now!" he yelled and stormed out. He was thankful that the day was cloudy. For once it reflected his mood. He stared around the grounds of the manor, they were bare and cold, the water from the fountains reflecting back the grey, lifeless clouds.

xoxo

"The garden needs some life," Ginny said one hot summer's day as they sat on the porch starring out over the bright green but bare yard.

"Like what?" Draco sighed flicking to the next page of the daily prophet.

"I don't know, a fountain or a sculpture," Ginny sighed looking over at Draco. Draco dropped the paper slightly and looked Ginny in the eye.

"If it is not a sculpture of you, I don't need it," he said and lifted the paper back up covering his face.

"Oh was that compassion? Lust? Love? Are you changing Draco?" Ginny giggled. Draco scoffed behind his newspaper, but Ginny could hear the smile that took over his voice.

xoxo

It was hard to even say the destination as he Apparted. He looked around as he stood at the bottom of the church and watched the men in suits and the woman in short cocktail dresses walk into the church. Some were laughing, as if the whole thing was only breaking Draco in half and no one else. He walked up to the building the dark clouds taking the detail of the church and making them ominous. The angels that lined the church reminded Draco of, or more Draco wished they were, devils dropping down to suck the happiness out of unsuspecting victims.

When he was inside the lighting seemed to bright, it was harsh against his eyes and he took a few steps back and stood under the awning of the upstairs seating blocking the lights. He slipped into a seat at the back of the church and watched as people he knew a long time ago moved into the church.

xoxo

Draco stormed into the house with Ginny right behind him. When they were safely inside the walls of the manor he turned on Ginny and grabbed her arm.

"I told you they would react that way," he growled.

"Let go of me Draco," Ginny said calmly. Draco let go of Ginny and paced in front of her.

"You can't blame them, they don't know who you are now," she said defensively.

"Your selfish family were the reason for all the problems," Draco scoffed.

"They will warm up to you," Ginny said softly.

"Warm up to me? We are never seeing them again," he said angrily.

"You can't stop me from seeing my family," Ginny sighed.

"You must choose then. Me or them?" he said advancing on Ginny and backing her against the door.

"You are being silly," Ginny said trying to duck away from Draco. Draco grabbed her arms and pushed her hard. Ginny tried to push him off but he pushed harder.

"Draco stop!" she yelled, but Draco dug the heals of his hands against her.

"Choose!" he said angrily.

"Them!" Ginny retaliated. Draco let go of her instantly and stepped back, and he watched and Ginny walked out the door, gone from his life.

xoxo

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. He was dressed is a clean black tux his tie was black and Draco tried to hold back the smile that crept to his face at the thought of Ginny's hatred of black ties.

"No one invited you," Ron said as he stood next to Harry his suit almost identical.

"I don't feel as if I needed to be invited," Draco said starring blankly ahead.

"Turning up at my house drunk and telling me you loved her more then me does not give you a free invitation," Harry snapped.

"You can't stop me from being here. I am sure Ginny won't mind."

xoxo

Draco stopped dead in the street as he watched Ginny approach him. Ginny in turn walked right up and stopped awkwardly in front of him. It had been two years since their fight and Draco could not help but notice the giant diamond that was taking up residence on her finger.

"Who's is that?" he asked looking at the ring.

"You are always so polite," she smirked. "Harry and I are getting married," she said proudly. Draco felt ice stab at his heart and his lungs constrict as if he had nothing left to keep him alive.

"How long?" he asked stupidly, the words to make proper sentences were no longer coming to him.

"I am not sure that is your business," Ginny said making a move to step around him, Draco intercepted and looked at her, directly in the eyes. She had changed so much Draco was sure he had momentarily got the wrong person. Her eyes were taking up by dark circles and her lips that use to be full and red were pale and thin, her face was pale and she looked exhausted. She was starring at him as if he had gone mad, and maybe he had, because all he could think was he much he wanted her back. How much he missed her. How much he loved her.

"You-" he started but the words fell away from his lips. Then he remembered who he was, what he lived for, why he was where he was. He stood up straight and stared down at Ginny. "I always knew you would marry Potter," he spat.

"Good bye Draco," Ginny said moving around him then she stopped and stared back at him. "I have hoped for two years that the person inside you would be who you became. But you are still the soul less bastard you have always been. I hope you don't die alone in that huge house of yours, it would really make a great home if you let it." And then she left. Draco walked fast to the closest liquor store he could find and bought as much fire whiskey as he felt he could stomach. He missed the meeting he was on his way too and choose instead to think carefully about how drunk he would need to get to become completely numb.

xoxo

Harry opened his mouth to, what? Scream? Or was he just going to hit Draco? Draco knew he deserved it, it was just a few years too late. Then the pastor came to the front of the church and raised his arms.

"All Rise!" he said and everyone in the church rose without a sound. Moments later Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy came in through the front doors carrying a casket on their shoulders. Draco felt his insides twist, for inside was his only love, his only friend and the only person that had ever tolerated the soul less bastard that he was.


End file.
